Winter Musical
by Gabrielle Phantom
Summary: Sure, They showed the High School Musical, but what about the Winter Musical in which they auditioned for?
1. Parts and Practice

You might be wondering why I'm making a fanfic out of their Winter Musical. The reason: Their Winter Musical wasn't in the movie, so I decided to make it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the High School Musical characters. I do own the songs other than the ones that are from the movie. I might be adding one of my characters in to make it a bit funny.

**Author's Note: **I know that the characters' names in the musical are different, but I sort of forgot the names they put for the musical, so yeah. And yeah, I know I used my name, but that's show biz. If you want, though, for the other characters, you can ask if I can use your name. Also, In the song and when they're practicing and even when they're doing the real thing, I'm going to use their characters' names.

Miss Darbus entered the room, followed by, in order, Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelcie.

Gabriella and Troy had obviously gotten the parts. Sharpay and Ryan were going to play the not-so-main characters. Kelcie, of course, would be playing the piano. The only thing they needed now was their lines and songs. Miss Darbus had their lines in her hands. She handed them out to each person.

"I'll give you time to practice at home, but we will be meeting to practice next week, on Monday." said Miss Darbus.

They looked at their scripts and found out whom they'd be playing. Gabriella would be playing Brionna Dash. Troy would be playing Jarred Dong. Sharpay would be playing Gabrielle Slay. Ryan would be playing Andrew Cack.

Short summary of the story: Brionna Dash was a seventeen year old in high school who recently had broken up with her boyfriend, Andrew Cack. Her friend, Gabrielle Slay, assures her that there's someone out there for her, but that's no confidence builder. She feels like there's still noone out there for here and that she'll become an old lady that's never going to be in love. She soon realizes that she has feelings for Jarred Dong, but can she show it when she's in a completely different clique?

"Exactly how am I in this musical?" asked Ryan, looking at the summary.

"You play Andrew," said Sharpay, rolling her eyes at her not so bright twin.

"Wait, but in the last musical, the ex-boyfriend only got one line…"said Ryan nervously.

"Want to get some pizza?" asked Gabriella, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," agreed Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay.

Next week, they went to the auditorium to practice. Like the last musical, as Ryan said, the ex-boyfriend only had a few lines. They practiced the first scene that day.

Brionna paced up and down.

"Where is she?" she asked herself.

"Why'd you let him do that to you?" asked a voice.

Brionna turned to see Gabrielle.

"If you're talking about Andrew, I didn't really have a choice. Why'd you want to meet me here, anyway?" asked Brionna.

"_That's_ why I wanted to meet you here. You've been depressed and lonely since Andrew broke up with you," said Gabrielle.

"What's there to talk about? About how I'm not good enough to be anything other than a drama freak?" asked Brionna

Gone 

Brionna: I went down the street

Of love.

Nothing's there but a memory.

Nothing of.

But now it's gone.

Chorus:

Gone! Never coming back again!

Now all I have are friends!

Gabrielle: I'll be there 'till the end

And a helping hand we'll lend!

Gabrielle: I can understand

I bet you need a hand

More importantly,

You need a man

Chorus

Gabrielle: He'll understand someday

What a fool he became

Brionna: No! I think it's just me!

Chorus

The song was really weird, but yeah. Please review!


	2. Chad!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I do not own High School Musical. I do own some of the songs.

**Author's Note: **If anybody has ideas for songs, you can e-mail me the songs, and I'll make sure to give you credit.

**To My Reviewers: **Thanks for tellingthe names and that Ryan and Sharpay are understudies. Troy and Gabriella (yeah, I like to use her full name. My name's Gabrielle, so yeah.) aren't dating _yet_. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic, too.

Gabriella and Sharpay finished their scene and got down from the stage. They were waiting for what Miss Darbus thought. Silence, absolute silence.

"Well," she started after a long pause, "That was okay, but you needed more drama."

"We'll add more drama next time," said Gabriella, not knowing the way things worked in the Drama Club.

"Next time is right now," whispered Sharpay to Gabriella.

The two girls redid the scene and Miss Darbus said that that was enough until next practice. Next up was Brionna's (Gabriella) flashback of what happened. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan stepped up on stage. There was a table set up for them so they sat down.

"Gabrielle's boyfriend must come up," said Miss Darbus.

"Do I have to?" whispered a voice.

"Why'd you audition for the part, then?" asked Miss Darbus.

"I was forced against my will!" exclaimed the voice, loud enough that they recognized whom it was.

"Chad?" asked Troy before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"I was forced against my will!" said the voice, which indeed was Chad.

"You have to go up," said Troy.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it," said Chad, sitting across from Sharpay.

There was silence.

"You have to say your line," said Miss Darbus, smacking her forehead.

"Oh! Right, right," said Chad.

"Hello Gabriel," said Chad's character.

"It's Gabrielle!" said Miss Darbus.

"Hello Gabrielle," said Chad's character.

"Why are you late, again, Alex?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well, I um.." started Alex.

"I knew it! You're with another girl!" said Gabrielle.

"I was going to tell you, but I thought" started Alex.

"You admited to it! I'll tell you what you thought, you thought wrong. We. Are. Through!" exclaimed Gabrielle.

"Brionna, I um… Well, the thing is, I don't think it's working out," said Andrew.

"What?" asked Brionna.

"We're through," said Andrew, leaving the 'restaurant'. (Scene)

"You did not just break up with my best friend!" yelled Gabrielle, running after Andrew with an egg.

"It's okay Gabrielle," said Brionna, stopping Gabrielle.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Miss Darbus.

"Thank you all," said Chad, bowing like he was the reason it was good.

"We need to find another Alexander," said Sharpay.

"Hey!" said Chad.

"You messed up hello!" said Sharpay.

"Enough! We will be practicing on Wednesday!" said Miss Darbus.


End file.
